The NYC Diner
by 2chainzluvslemons
Summary: I'm not so great at summaries since i haven't even finished writing the story. But what i have in mind for the plot is- Rose is a waiter. Dimitri is a guy. their paths cross. wop wop i'm only that far in writing xD okay i just recommend u read it, i promise it'll be good.
1. Chapter 1

**Dis is my first fic so wop wop**

 **as all the wattpad-goers may say**

 **DON'T LIEK DON'T READAND R &R**

 **Love the one and only**

 **2chainzluvslemons**

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **ALL OWNERSHIP OF ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND SUCH GO TOWARDS RICHELLE MEAD**

 **I ONLY OWN MY PLOT AND CHARACTERS AND NOTHING ELSE**

* * *

Ch 1

My hands were starting to go numb from banging my fists on the wall. Why won't the wall crumble in just like the rest of me? Why not even just a dent? I mean, the only person who meant something to me just walked out on me with another woman, but I guess even a wall doesn't care either. I knew the bruises would start to form tomorrow, but I didn't care; they were a contestant reminder to me that I cannot, no I _will_ not fall for another person. No matter how hard I tried to hold them in, the tears finally started to flow; slowly at first, then just full out soup-opera tears. A slight sob came out, and I completely lost it.

I'm not a person to rage over another, I'm a person to hold everything in, to hide my feelings, to pretend my emotions aren't meant to be there, so I make them not appear. After the tears stopped flowing, and my sobs winded done to just heavy breathing, I tried to walk to my bedroom.

At first, my legs were cooked spaghetti, but then I regained my balance and grabbed the wall for extra support. Turning the doorknob, I kind of jumped/fell onto my bed, and squirmed under my covers. The bed didn't feel cold, but it felt empty. Without Mason, I felt empty. Putting him out of my mind, I closed my eyes and drifted off into my sleep.

* * *

"UUUUUUUUUGH," the noise of my alarm clock continued to fill my room. I opened my eyes slowly, but then I shot up in my bed as soon as I realized I had work. Mondays. Rushing through my morning routine, not really trying to look nice, I sprinted out the door, quickly looking at my phone to see how late I would be. 10 minutes. What have I done to deserve this? My boss, Ivan, was going to kill me. Starting my car, I hastily drove through the city to the little diner which I worked in. Even in early morning traffic in NYC wasn't as bad as LA, it still made me 10 more minutes late, and I was sure I was going to get fired today. I hoped I would, actually. That would give me more alone time let all my emotions free and stop bottling up everything.

"ROSE HATHAWAY! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO LET YOU BE 20 MINUTES LATE?" my boss, glares at me from across the room, death set in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, sir, there was traffic an-"

"I don't want to hear your sob story, I only care if you are wasting my time!" Ivan cuts me off, and I scurry off grabbing my waitress stuff; pen, notepad, and my nametag.

"Rose, if you have ANY more screw ups this week, I'm telling you, you'll be out of here in just a blink of an eye," Ivan sort of scream/talks to me, with still that deathly stare in his eyes.

"Okay, sir,"

I walk over to the open-closed sign, and flip it to the open side; another day of serving ignorant city goers, and the occasional 1 star celebrity. Turning around, I scan my eyes across the diner and see if anything is out of shape before the daily rush arrives. The blue and white checkered wall tiles are sparkling, the red booths aren't still covered in filth, and the tables aren't so bad. I guess today wouldn't be so bad, I mean, it wouldn't be as bad as yesterday, so what worse could happen?

I stand corrected, worse did happen. The flow of people started to come in, and I took some breakfast orders, eggs, toast, coffee, the usual, and everything seemed to go alright. That was until he walked in. The love of my life, and the destroyer of it as well. Mason. He noticed me right away, and we made eye contact; why did I let myself make eye contact with this bastard?

After peeling my eyes off him, my gaze drifted to the person in which he was holding hands with. That bitch. I think he said her name was Tasha. Ugh. She just looked like a girl who wanted to ruin my life; a girl who planned to ruin my life. I guess she met her goal.

I prayed to myself that they wouldn't sit in my section, but I guess God didn't care at this moment because that is exactly what they did. I walked over to them, and put my "I'm fine" look on my face.

"Hi, welcome to the NYC Diner, my name is Rose and I'll be taking your order." I made a slight smile, but it didn't really come out right, but who cares anyway?

"Um, I think I'll get the 2 fried eggs, and she will get the French toast," Mason looks me straight in the eye and tore my gaze away and switched to his new mistress.

"Any drinks? Coffee, water, OJ?" I asked directly to her, not caring about Mason.

"I'll get 2 coffees and a water please," Tasha said.

"Okay, I'll be right back with those orders," my voice broke a little bit when I said "orders" and so I rushed away, dropped of the order to the chef, and ran to the bathroom.

The tears had no limit. They just kept flowing, but I refused to make a sound; I didn't need anyone's pity right now. I rubbed my eyes, and noticed my mascara was running as well. I couldn't go back, I couldn't see them anymore. Stealthily, I rushed to Ivan's office.

"Sir, I don't feel well, and I need to go home, if you don't mind," I said quietly, waiting for the uproar of anger. Without looking up from his papers, Ivan started ranting.

"Rose, what have I told you? This is our," he looked up, "Rose are okay? What happened? Was it a costumer?"

"No, I…I just need to go home, if you don't mind. I'll come in on Sunday, promise, I just need to go home, please," my voice cracked periodically, and Ivan nodded along as I spoke.

"It's okay, Rose, you can take the day off, take all the time you need. If you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you."

"Thanks, I think I'll be back tomorrow, but who knows," I gave him a smile before leaving the office and closing the door behind me. Keeping my head down, I rushed through the diner, leaving my name tag and such by the hostess' table. As I turned my head toward the exit, I shuffled through the crowd of people, and then hit a hard wall.

* * *

 **Okay hope u enjoyed**

 **bai until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dis is my first fic so wop wop**

 **Thanks for all da reviews broz**

 **as all the wattpad-goers may say**

 **DON'T LIEK DON'T READ AND R &R**

 **Love the one and only**

 **2chainzluvslemons**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER**

 **ALL OWNERSHIP OF ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND SUCH GO TOWARDS RICHELLE MEAD**

 **I ONLY OWN MY PLOT AND CHARACTERS AND NOTHING ELSE**

* * *

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I looked up to who bumped into me, and met my eyes to a pair of dark chocolate ones. The man was at least 6' 6", more than a foot taller than me, with shoulder length hair to match his eyes. Holy Shit, this man was built. I probably couldn't wrap my hands around his arm. His face was the mo- No. I see attractive men around all the time, and he's no different. Just brush him off, let him go. I pressed my bruised hands, reminding myself I will not let any more men into my life.

"I'm sorry, miss, are you alright?" Damn, he even has a Russian accent. Is there anything about this man that isn't perfect?

"Sure, I guess," I give him a half-assed smile, and rushed towards the exit. I swung the glass door open and walked out. Damn, I forgot how beautiful this city was, how alive. I closed my eyes and stood there, on the sidewalk, taking in the energy that seemed to radiate off the buildings. Listening, I could hear the honk of a horn, the ring of a bike bell, a laughing child, another ring of a bike bell, and another, an-

"HEY WATCH OUT!" I heard someone yell, he sounded pretty close to me, almost to close. Before I knew it, I felt a strong hand pull me back towards the restaurant, and my eyes snapped open. A biker sped in front of me, and I realized the person who was yelling, was trying to warn me. Somehow my heart was beating out of my chest; I am pretty sure it's gonna pound out of my chest. The person who pulled me in laid me down on the floor.

"Are you alright?" You have to be fucking kidding me; the person who saved me was none other than Mason.

"Get off me!" I tried to release myself from his grasp, but he refused.

"Rose? Are you sure, are you alright? You almost got hit!" he brush a piece of my hair off my face, and it filled me with more disgust.

"I'm perfectly fine, Mason, now if you don't mind, I was on my way home, away from you," he still refused to let go.

"Rose, we should take you to a," he was cut off by being ripped of me by another; a very large other.

"Dude, if the miss says get off, you get off!" the Russian who I bumped into earlier yelled at Mase.

"Sorry, man, I was just checking if Rose was okay, geez."

I stood up quickly, brushed off the dirt on my clothes, and opened the door, and attempted for the second time to get home so I could be alone and away from Him. More tears paved their way down my face, and I started to run to my car. Just as I opened the door, I heard the Russian call.

"Wait, miss!" I snap my head around to look at him, and asked him what he wanted.

"Is there anything I can help you with? Do you need a ride home?" he replied, "Don't worry, I'm not a creeper!"

"No need to worry, Comrade, I didn't get hit! I think I can make it home without dying!" I yelled to him.

"My name's not Comrade, but if you don't mind, can I ask what your name is?"

"Rose."

I jumped into my car, pulled out my key, and started the car. The car wheezed, but the engine didn't start.

"Fuck!" I yelled at my steering wheel, and banged my palms against the rim. Getting out of my car, I opened the hood and pretended to check out the engine. To be honest, I have no clue how cars work. I mean, I know how to turn on my signal and start the car, but other than that, I can barely work the radio without turning the volume onto full blast on accident. I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out my phone. Dialing AAA, someone ripped my phone out of my hands and hit cancel.

"Hey!" I looked up, and saw the Russian who offered me a ride.

"Even though you didn't except my offer for a ride, I can help you give yourself your own ride home."

"What do you mean by that?" Realized the tears were started to dry up on my face, I quickly wiped them away from my face, and stood up straighter.

"I'm a car mechanic, you Dumbo," he giggled as he replied. Damn, he smile was great, but it didn't compete with his laugh. Even with his muscular exterior, he laugh was so gentle, so… so lovable. Wait. What am I thinking about? God, I needed to get my shit together. Pressing my bruises, I remembered that I need to get my mind out of the gutter, and think about the task at hand; getting home and alone.

"Well, then can you fix it?" I asked him, worriedly.

"Well I think so…" the Russian leaned over the car, resting his hands onto the hood. His shirt rose up, bringing some dirty thoughts into my mind. He bit his lip, and I could barely hold it in, but I did. I could see the curves of muscle near his waistline, and dear god; his happy trail. I could see why it's called a "happy" trail. Before I knew it, he reached his hands into the engine, reattached two wires, and looked down to me. Damn he was tall, he basically towered me.

"Just two loose wires, you're all good now," he smiled and reached his hand out to me and I shook it, "Pleasure helping you."

"Thanks so much…"

"Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov."

"Right. Well thanks _Mr. Belikov_. Now I can go home, finally." He closed the lid of the car, and handed me a business card.

"Just in case you have any more car troubles," he winked at me and strut away. Hell, he even has an ass to die for.

* * *

 **sorry if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes. i review all the chapters, but sometimes i skip over some things. i do have a friends who looks at them sometimes (go angela you're gr8) but there's always things we miss.**

 **thanks for reading and always stay cool as a cucmber**

 **-2CLL**


End file.
